fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Doom (Avengers Alliance)
|-|Doom?= |-|Servo Guard= |-|Servo Driller= |-|Servo Pummeler= Summary No man on Earth is feared more than Victor Von Doom. Rising from abject poverty to the dictatorship of Latveria in a matter of years, Doom became a master of both science and sorcery, a powerful leader with a genius intellect. Yet with that intelligence came an ego just as vast, and a cruelty towards all those he considered weak or disobedient. Doctor Doom's crusade to conquer the world has been thwarted time after time, though it has often taken the combined might of the world's heroes to do so. His methods are evil, but his motives are pure: Doom truly believes he can end poverty, injustice, and the suffering of all people through his iron-fisted rule. And he will let nothing and no-one stand in his way. Official Bio Born a gypsy in the Balkan kingdom of Latveria, the man who would become Dr. Doom was a college friend of Reed Richards' until the rivalry between the two brilliant students caused a disfiguring accident to Doom's face. Already a powerful sorcerer, Doom became a technological wizard as well, taking over Latveria (where his army of Doombots awaits deployment) and becoming one of the most powerful threats to S.H.I.E.L.D. and the civilised world. Official Bio Personal Statistics Name: Victor Von Doom, Doctor Doom Origin: Avengers Alliance Gender: Male Age: 40's Weight: 225 lbs, 415 lbs (In armour) Height: 6'3", 6'8" (In armour) Affiliation: S.H.I.E.L.D, Latveria, Masters of Evil, The Syndicate, Fantastic Four, Future Foundation Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-A, 8-A | High 4-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Blasts, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Information Analysis, Shields, Statistics Amplification, Can cause heavy blood loss, Minor Hacking Resistance | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (With Iso-8 and power absorption), Statistics Reduction (See power absorption), Power Nullification (See Power Absorption), Power Absorption (Absorbs the enemies power, adding it to his own), Power Mimicry (See power absorption), Summoning of Servo Guards | Same powers as a Doombot plus, Fear Manipulation (His mere presence intimidates foes and can send opponents cowering), Summoning (Can summon Doombots and Servo Guards), Statistics Reduction, Power Bestowal (Restore stamina to self and allies as well as Healing), Durability Negation (Can bypass Intangibility, Enhanced Senses, Probability Manipulation, and Illusion Manipulation), Dark Magic (Chaos Shot can cause heavy bleeding, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation), One Hit Kill with Doom Cannon, Pain Manipulation (via the Ring Imperial), Portal Creation, Resistance to Fear Manipulation, stun and exhausting attacks. Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Phase 1 gaurds are capable of fighting and doing some damage to street level heroes such as Black Widow), Small Building level (Servo Units are updated to keep on par with heroes), Multi-City Block level (Phase 3 Servo Units have been further updated due to Iso-8 affecting heroes), higher with Iso-8 | Large Star level (Should scale to Age of Ultron Iron Man), higher with Statistics Amplification | At least Large Star level (Scaling to Doombots), possibly [[w:c:vsbattles:User_blog:RinkakuKagune/Silver_Surfer_Solar_System_Feat#High_End|'Solar System level']] (He is considered the most dangerous man on Earth and often battles whole teams of superheroes at once, is even considered a threat by the likes of Kang and Thanos) Speed: Subsonic (Phase 1 Gaurds are capable of keeping up with speeding vehicles), Supersonic (Phase 2 guards are updated to try and keep up with heroes, although still noticeably slower), Massively Hypersonic+ (Upgraded to keep pace with heroes) | [https://www.narutoforums.org/xfa-blog-entry/black-bolt-thor-feats-and-misc.20271/ Massively FTL+] (Should be able to fight many of the worlds superheroes who are on this level) | Massively FTL+ (Scaling to Doombots) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Capable of picking up and throwing cars) | At least Class 5 | At least Class 5 likely far higher Striking Strength: Wall Class, Small Building Class, Multi-City Block Class | Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Solar System Class Durability: Wall level (Considered fodder and easily destroyed by heroes, capable of absorbing large amounts of low calibre gunfire), Small Building level (Updated technology means that Servo Units are capable of matching heroes in combat), Multi-City Block level | Large Star level (Capable of fighting many superheroes but is below heavy hitters like Thor) | At least Large Star level, possibly Solar System level (Can take on superhero teams like the Avengers at once with ease) Stamina: Limitless due to being mechanised | Limitless due to being mechanised | Doom's stamina is godly, either by sheer force of will, intense training, or a combination of both. He's capable of fighting the universes greatest heroes and more or less doesn't seem to stop. Considering his impressiveness at beating the likes of the Beyonders and even Galactus in the past, one must be prepared for a lengthy battle before picking a fight against Victor Von Doom. Range: Melee Range, Tens of metres with energy blasts, Hundreds of metres with projectile weaponry | Melee Range, Tens of metres with ranged attacks | Up to dozens of metres with tech and magic attacks, hundreds of metres with the Doom Cannon Standard Equipment: *'Isotope-8:' Iso-8 boosts the characters: Speed, Attack, Durability, Stamina, and Accuracy. Intelligence: Supergenius. A master of both technology and magic, able to combine the powers of both to use against his enemies. Is a rival of Reed Richards intellectually. Runs an entire country and has books detailed on science, magic, history, politics, and many other subjects at his disposal. Has been able to control major criminal organisations like pawns and with enough preparation, he has been able to take on celestial beings and civilisations that are considered ridiculously advanced and intelligent. Weaknesses: EMP weapons | EMP weapons | Overconfidence and arrogance Feats: *Canon 616 feats (Avengers Alliance has references to the mainline comics) *Has years of combat experience against criminals, demons, robots, super-villains, aliens, and other super powered foes *Forged a syndicate (A syndicate consisting of: A.I.M, Hydra, The Maggia, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, The Hand, U-Foes, Wrecking Crew, The Hood, and himself) and they were only considered to be a distraction *Is #1 on S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted list Notable Attacks/Techniques: Phase 1 Servo Guards *'Servo Blaster:' Fires energy bursts at the opponent which cause combustion and defence reduction. *'Servo Bruiser:' Hits opponents with clubs, can self destruct unleashing a hail of munitions. *'Servo Scrapper:' Can pierce enemies with drills, performs erratic melee attacks which can expose enemy defences. Phase 2 Servo Guards *'Servo Minion:' Fires lasers that can burn the opposition, melee attacks can expose defences, and can fire projectile based weapons. *'Servo Basher:' Can amplify attack damage, stun/incapacitate enemies with ease, and enhance itself with a shield. *'Servo Driller:' Easily capable of causing large blood lose, can reduce enemy evasion speed, and drain enemy stamina Phase 3 Servo Guards *All previous servo abilities, but to a much higher degree. Doombots *'Arc Lightning:' A lighting attack that has both tech and magic elements that can also reduce enemy attack damage. *'Magic Bolt:' A blast of magical energy *'Steal Essence:' Allows Doctor Doom to reduce the enemies statistics and add it to himself. Given time, Doom could copy enemy powers providing that they are tech/magic based. Doctor Doom *'Arc Lightning:' Doom fires what appears to be lighting from his gauntlets. This reduces enemy attack damage by almost 50% and prevents the enemy from increasing their attack damage via statistics amplification. *'Trifurcator:' Reduces enemy stamina and health, as well as restoring stamina to himself and allies. *'Magic Bolt:' Ignores avoidance effects like Enhanced Senses, Probability Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation etc. as well as hitting intangible enemies. This attack is also chaotic in nature and has a chance to cause Bleeding, Burning, Chilled, Void manipulation, Iso-8 Corruption (The enemy takes damage and has their statistics reduced), Poisoned, or Radiation Exposure. *'Steal Essence:' Drains the opponents energy, reducing all of their statistics. This also heals himself and allies, as well as increasing his own statistics. *'Doom Cannon:' Unleashes a huge wave of energy that instantly obliterates the opponent. Ignores avoidance effects like Enhanced Senses, Probability Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation. This attack needs a lot of energy to charge up so it can't be used instantly, but his own tech attacks speed up the process of the charge. Key: Servo Guards | Doombots | Doctor Doom Note: I will be comparing Doom to his 616 counterpart, so I'm giving credit since I will be taking some content from his page from here, here, and here. Others Notable Victories: Wulfgar and Leona (Hunter Blood) Wulfgar and Leona's profile (Speed was equalised) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Avengers Alliance Category:Male Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Dictators Category:Rulers Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blood Users Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Summoners Category:Fear Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Ice Users Category:Void Users Category:Poison Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Pain Users Category:Portal Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9